Secret, Death, Lies, etc
by mdfanfics
Summary: Emma is mourning over the loss of Neal and Henry is becoming suspicious. Meanwhile, there's a new resident in Storybrooke and she's not all she says she is...
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Neal died, the weather had been gloomier out, the rain fell from the sky, hitting the window furiously. It was like the town itself was mourning for the awful loss of him. The days became duller, longer and the more Emma stared out the window, the more pain she felt. She should be out there, looking for Zelena, that witch, oh that _witch._ The urge Emma felt to grasp Zelenas' neck with her hands and squeeze until there was no more life inside her was too great. So great, Emma almost felt insane. But staring out that window, Emma was left only to her thoughts.

The funeral was emotional enough, but having to say her final goodbyes to Neal, her Neal, was a sadness so great, she felt her breathing become increasingly rapid. God, she probably sounded like a blubbering idiot, but Emma paid no attention to how she sounded, only to what she said.

_I'll love you forever. I hope you find your happiness wherever you are. Watch over us. _

She tried to stay strong for Henry and her parents. She couldn't break down now, not when they still needed to find Zelena. They last thing anyone needed was for more weight on their already burdened shoulders. So she closed her eyes and swallowed the tears. There were to be spilled another day.

Emma felt herself wake from her thoughts as the door opened with a soft_ click._ Slowly, she turned, her mind and eyes alert.

She saw no one.

Lifting her foot ever so slightly, she stepped forward and cringed as the floor creaked. She tried to make long strides across the kitchen, but even _that _made the floor groan under her weight.

_Dammit, _Emma thought, frustrated.

Passing the door, she grabbed an umbrella out of the open closet. No doubt an umbrella would be an effective weapon, of course. Emma turned and lifted the fearsome umbrella over her head and -

Stopped dead in her tracks.

Snow spun around, her purse flying from her side and back. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of her daughter ready to attack her with an umbrella.

Emmas' arms fell limp to her sides. "What the hell?!"

Snow straightened herself, her round, pregnant stomach sticking out. "Uh... hello Emma."

Her cheeks were pink from embarrassment and her eyes wide with worry. Emma studied her face curiously. Snow was hiding something and she knew it. Didn't matter. She couldn't hide anything. Emma had her _super power_.

"Why did you just sneak in here?" she asked, slowly, making sure her mom caught every word.

Snow paused. "I didn't want to disturb you." There a slight sadness to her voice, a pain she knew too well.

Emma crossed her arms, aware of the conversation that was about to take place. "I don't want to talk about Neal."

Her mother stepped closer to her daughter and placed her soft, delicate hands on her face. Sadness washed over the blonde's expression. "I know that losing Neal is hard. It's been hard on all of us." She tilted her head. "No one wants to see you like this."

Emma shut her eyes, tears threatening to escape. _No. _She couldn't. Not now.

They stood there in silence until they heard Snow's phone go off. She reached in her pocket to check it, then stuffed it back in quickly.

Too quickly.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

Snow chuckled and shook her head. "No one. You should get some rest. Henry's gonna be with Regina for another hour, you get some sleep while you can."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "That was David, wasn't it?"

"You should _really_ get some rest," Snow persisted. There was desperation in her voice.

"They've found out something about Zelena, haven't they?"

Her mom hung her head and shrugged, knowing there was no point in arguing with her daughter. "They're by the toll bridge. Go."

And before she knew it, Emma was gone.

Charming was getting tired of watching Hook do nothing, but search under the bridge for that mysterious powder Ruby had been talking about. Was it green?... Or red? He couldn't remember, she'd been in such a hurry. Hook ordered him to stand guard while he searched, but it seemed all he was doing tripping and finding nothing. The pirate was acting strange today, which Charming was surprised he found that unusual, but it was a different kind of strange. Almost like he was... tired. Was he losing sleep? The prince dared not ask, for it wasn't his business after all. Hook was definitely making himself feel more welcome. Popping by out of the blue to say "Hello", having conversations with them at Granny's and so on.

_Does he think by being nicer to us he can get Emma now that Neal's gone? _Charming thought to himself.

He shook his head, trying to remember the task at hand. The powder. Right. He sighed. What if Ruby imagined it? It was possible, and if so they had just wasted an hour of their time they could be looking for Zelena.

Hook walked out from under the bridge, his back straight and poised as if he accomplished something, but Charming knew otherwise.

"Well, mate," Hook said. "Looks like your wolf lied... or it's gone."

"Red wouldn't lie," Charming retorted.

"Nonetheless, we now know there's a mysterious powder," Hook analyzed, studying the bridge. "But what it's being used for, that is the real question."

"Well, we should at least check the house where the witch was before," the prince suggested.

"Aye, but mate," the pirate shook his head. "Why would she still be there? She's a clever witch, one who's content on covering her tracks."

"I still think - " Charming started before he was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Hey!"

The two men turned to see Emma running towards them, slightly out of breath. Her hair was mangled and damp from the light rain and her cheeks red from the cold.

Hook was happy to see her, but David looked more shocked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, sounding quite angry. "You should be at home resting."

"Resting for what?" Emma said between pants. "I came to help you find Zelena, now whether you like it or not is not going to stop me so get used to it."

He glanced at Hook who shrugged. "I say let her."

David threw him a venomous look, which he totally ignored.

"Right, so..." Emma said. "Where now?"

"Your father has suggested going to the witch's house," Hook replied. "Assuming she's still there."

She nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

The house wasn't to far from where they were already. When the got their, Emma could sense the men becoming tense. Charming pulled out his sword and Hook's good hand lay, resting on the hilt of his dagger. Emma had left the apartment in such a rush, she had forgotten to bring her gun.

_I guess I'll have to depend on the men to keep me safe,_ Emma thought. She shuddered. She despised being protected by men. She could defend herself. Well, obviously not now.

When they reached they door of the old farmhouse Charming held his hand up, signaling for them to be quiet. He pressed his ear against the door, but he heard no sounds. Still clutching his sword (now even more so) he held the cold doorknob and turned it, expecting it to be locked.

It wasn't.

The door flung open and all they saw was what they've seen before. Nothing had changed. Every book was still there, every bottle remained, it looked like nothing had been touched.

"Nothing here, let's go," Emma said.

"Ah, I wouldn't be too sure, love," Hook said, his hand placed on the side of a silver water pitcher. "It's still cold."

"So she's been here recently," Charming asked, suspicious.

"Perhaps... or perhaps not," Hook implied.

The prince paused. "What are you saying?"

"Well, " he said, picking up the pitcher and examining it. "Anyone could just come in here and have some water, doesn't mean it's a witch."

The men analyzed the situation more while Emma looked around some more. She spotted some boots and around the edges was mud and dirt. It _had _been muddy out, she could have been anywhere, but in the mud had strands of wet grass which could mean the forest. Strange. A witch that cunning would cover her tracks. It was almost as if -

"She wants us to find her," Emma said, softly.

The men turned around. "What?" the pirate asked.

"It's just... the pitcher, these boots caked in mud and grass, it's like she wants us to find her!" Emma exclaimed.

"So - " David started, but was cut off by a piercing scream from outside.

The three of them ran outside to see a young woman with her face in the mud, collapsed.

Who was this lady? And why was she here?


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm having A LOT of fun writing these stories, it's amazing to hear feedback and that kinda stufff... ANYWAY so I just kinda wanted to explain something about this chapter. Lately the past few OUAT episodes have been going back to the past year that they've missed, which is what I wanted to do as well. But instead of going back to the previous year, I wanted to go back to the enchanted forest BEFORE the curse happened. So... yeah. HOPE YA LIKE IT!**

**In the Enchanted Forest**

The doctors were rushing in and out of the Queen's chambers, carrying towels, water and whatever was needed. Screams echoed through the busy hallways of the palace.

Queen Ava clutched the hands of the maids until they drew blood. Sweat bedded her forehead and her hair hung loosely around her hot neck. The pain was almost unbearable, pain she had never experienced before.

"Keep pushing, your majesty," the doctor instructed.

"I'm... TRYING!" the Queen screamed in agony.

It felt like forever, but eventually she heard the crying of a baby. She almost laughed in relief, relief that it was over and she was now a mother. But the pain didn't go away. It came back and when it did it hit her hard.

"Twins, your majesty!" the doctor cried. Twins? No, no, she was not ready for twins. She couldn't, if she had twins -

Ava cried out again and pushed harder than she did before, causing the doctors to smile. When it was all over, the doctors handed her the two babies wrapped in blankets. Their delicate faces were so precious, the Queen almost cried.

But she remembered. She sighed heavily. "Leave me, please."

The doctors frowned. "But your majesty -"

"Please," she insisted.

The doctors left in a hurry, not bothering to argue with the Queen, especially now.

Ava sat in silence and waited, but not for long. "Good to know you keep your promises, dearie."

She turned her neck quickly to see a man in the dark corner of the room. Rumpelstiltskin.

He walked out slowly, with a bit of sway in his walk, a skip to his step. He was happy, very happy. And it saddened the Queen greatly. "Will you have what you came for?" Ava asked, coldly and teeth clenched.

Rumpelstiltskin gave an awful, toothy grin. "I believe I will."

She stared down at her two beautiful children with rosy pink cheeks. A tear escaped her, sliding slowly down her face. "Which one?" she asked, choking on tears.

The Dark One walked a little closer to her and her children and with his long, boney finger, he pointed. "Enie meeny miney... moe!" He grabbed one from the Queen's arms and looked at her face intently. "Looks like we have a winner."

Ava said, trembling, "What do plan to do my child?"

"Well, dearie, raise it, of course," Rumpelstiltskin said, laughing coldly. He leaned in closer to her, his hot, vile breath inching down her neck and said, "The child's mine now."

She trembled and hesitated before saying, "At least let me say goodbye!"

The Dark One laughed. "You came to me, begging that I rid you of this horrid winter. I told you what the price was. If you had twins, one of them would become mine. And voila!"

The Queen stiffened. "She is still my child and I believe I have I right to say goodbye."

Rumpelstiltskin stood there, contemplating whether or not he should. Finally, he sighed and handed the baby to her. Ava took the baby in her arms, next to the other. "Rose," she muttered.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned in closer. "What was that?"

"Rose," she said again, louder. "Rose Red. That's her name."

He crossed his arms, frustrated. "You see, dearie, I'm raising her. I'm naming her."

"Please," she said. She looked up at him with sad eyes and a pleading look. "If you have any respect for me or for my kingdom, please. It's all I can give her."

"Fine," he said, quietly and harshly. With quick hands, he snatched the baby from her, causing her to gasp softly. And with a flick of his hand, he was gone, leaving only a purple cloud of smoke behind. Tears now flowed freely down the Queen's face. She looked upon her remaining child with love and compassion.

"I will never let anything happen to you, Snow White. Never."

**Present day**

The woman found herself wake in a strange place. She heard the beeping of a machine and the quiet chatter of people.

_Where am I? _

Her head was pounding and the world around her was spinning. Focusing her vision, she saw a lady sitting by her bed. A pretty lady, long brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes that almost sparkled. She had her nose in a book. The woman in the bed looked around, ignoring the pain that hurt her neck. The walls were a blinding white, decorated with colourful pictures wishing patients well. There wasn't many other patients, just a few.

_I'm not sick, am I? _

She turned back to see the pretty lady smiling at her. "You're finally awake." She spoke with a thick British accent. "My name is Belle. What's yours?"

The woman paid no attention. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, in Storybrooke," Belle replied.

She looked at the pretty brunette. "Storybrooke? Seriously?"

Belle shuffled in her seat, uncomfortably. "Yes... it's a bit strange. But what's your name?"

The strange woman glared at her. "What's it to you?"

She held the intimidating stare long before she answered. "Look... you don't need to know my name. I'll leave soon enough."

Belle gave her a soft smile and placed her hand on the woman's, who flinched noticeably. "You can trust me. You don't have to be scared."

The woman kept her eyes to this girl who wasn't calling her crazy and seemed to... care about her.

_Maybe I can trust her... _

_No. You're leaving after you get out of the hospital._

Before she could reply, a man approached. A handsome man with nice eyes and a nice face.

_Stop it. _

Once Belle saw the man, she stood up, gave the woman a smile and left.

The man watched her leave and sat in the chair. She noticed his badge and his gun by his pocket.

Great. A sheriff. That means a questioning.

He shot a sweet smile before asking, "So how are you today?"

"Fine."

"Really? You gave us a scare out by the woods."

"I'm fine."

The sheriff gave her a blank stare. "What's your name?"

The woman leaned forward, tired of these pointless questions and said coldly, "It doesn't matter who I am or why I was out by the woods, so pestering me will get you nowhere. I suggest you stop now, because soon I'll be gone and you won't have to deal with me."

She was about to lean back into her bed when the man grabbed her firmly by the wrist, his grip tightening. "I don't care what you think or why you won't answer, but there is a criminal on the loose and you just happen to be by the house where she was only recently hiding out?"

He shook his head, lightly. "That doesn't just happen."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Should she answer? She didn't have much of a choice. If she didn't, who knows what they'd do to her. "My name is Rose. And I'll tell you what you want to know."

Emma wondered what was happening back at the hospital. She wanted to go with him, but he insisted that she go back home, saying the freak out was "too much to handle". It was kind of a load of bull, in her opinion. The last thing she wanted was to be left alone to her thoughts again. She might of Neal again.

_Dammit. _

She plopped herself on the bed, her head sinking into the plush pillow. She felt herself drifting... drifting... drifting into a deep sleep...

Which was quickly interrupted by a pounding knock on the door. She felt her head jolt up. Rushing downstairs, she slowly walked towards the door with caution. She placed her hand on the cold door handle and turned it with ease.

Hook stood there with one (and only) hand in his pocket.

"Hook, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, with a puzzled expression.

He stepped in, not seeming to need an invitation. "I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm... fine," she replied, not knowing whether to feel grateful or confused.

Hook nodded, satisfied. "Well, I just wanted you to know... I'm here if you need anything, love. The loss of Baelfire, is... a tragic one indeed."

Emma found herself speechless. Why would he care for Neal? Why was he so intent on making her feel better? Before she could answer these questions herself, he was gone. - **So yeah, that's it. Hope you enjoyed this installment! Luv, mdfanfics :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So in this chapter we get to see more of Rose and her story, which I hope is cool with everyone...**

**LET'S BEGIN!**

**(I don't own anything)**

**The enchanted forest**

Rose didn't explore much in the Dark One's castle. She wasn't one to be very curious and her adopted father made certain of that. She couldn't even imagine what he'd do to her. Lock her up? Beat her? Would he do to her what he would do to his enemies? She shivered just thinking about it. It wasn't that she didn't love her father, it was just that he was so incredibly harsh and Rose Red wondered if he even had a heart at all. Rumpelstiltskin loved her dearly, but he had the oddest ways of showing. Only last week he had given her the heart of a stag. What kind of sixteen year old would want that? It was awful and disgusting. While most girls were spending time with friends, she was getting what her psychotic father thought was an appropriate gift. It made her _sick._ In fact, most days all Rose would do was sit in her chambers and day dream about the most fantastic things. Going on marvelous adventures, fighting thieves, slaying dragons and so on. They were just silly fantasies, but all Rose wanted was for them to be true, oh how she _wished. _

But she could not. She was imprisoned with her crazy adopted father and her dreams.

Suddenly she heard a crash come from downstairs. Father was not meant to be back for some time now. Who could it be?

Quickly she ran downstairs with a knife in hand, hoping that whoever was down there would run off once they heard her. Alas, she heard no footsteps running out the door.

_This is the castle of the Dark One, surely people must be scared of him, _Rose thought, turning a corner into the dining room.

Inside, she saw a man dressed in all back. He was looking for something. What? He lifted his arm to reach for something and where his hand should have been there was a sharp, shiny hook.

Rose could not contain her gasp.

The man spun around, quickly to see a frightened teenage girl. He smiled and continued what he was doing.

She frowned. Keeping a tight grip on the knife she stepped closer to the strange man. "Who – who are you?"

He sighed and turned around again, this time slower. Rose studied his face closely. He was _very_ handsome, with a devilish grin and sparkling eyes. She found herself staring when the man coughed.

"Whenever you're done, love," he said, teasing.

Rose mentally slapped herself and raised the knife higher above her head. "Who are you?"

"Name's Hook," he replied.

She glanced down at his hook for a hand and raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Hook shrugged. "Call it what you will, love, but I am going to continue to look for what I'm looking for without any interruptions, okay?"

Rose stepped closer, inching to the oddly dressed man.

_If I could find a way around him..._

While he continued looking, Rose kicked him in the back of the legs, causing him to fall to his knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing the cold blade against his skin.

He chuckled. "You're a tough lass, aren't you?"

"If you value your neck, you won't speak a word," Rose said, teeth clenched.

Silence surrounded them until she spoke up. "Leave."

He struggled in her grasp. Despite her thin figure, she was strong.

"I will _not _leave until get what I came for," he said firmly.

She pressed the knife closer to his neck, letting a little blood spill, as a warning.

He closed his eyes as the warm blood trickled down his neck. Rose found herself smiling. She caught a thief! This had to be her dreams coming true.

But she quickly put on a scowl and persisted. "What are you looking for?"

"I don't have to tell-"

Rose pressed the dagger closer, allowing more blood to trickle down his neck. "I'd say otherwise."

Hook winced. "I'm looking for something that will kill the Dark One."

She stopped, the words echoing in her head.

_Kill the Dark One..._

_Kill the Dark One..._

_Kill the Dark One..._

Almost immediately, she knew what to do.

"And I'll help you."

**Present day**

David left the hospital, satisfied with the questioning with Rose. He trusted she had nothing to do with Zelena or her plan. He sighed, knowing the others wouldn't agree that this girl should be trusted. Well, he would just have to convince them. He had his doubts about Zelena, but now he didn't. He trusted his gut.

He planned to meet Emma, Snow and Regina at Grannie's. When he got there, he saw the three women sitting there discussing something in hushed voices.

He sat down and the three stared at him with curious eyes.

"Well?" Regina asked.

David placed his hands on the table. "Her name is Rose. She's from New York and has been known to suffer from panic attacks."

"Then why was she by the woods?" Emma asked.

"Well, she said she had an abusive boyfriend, she packed her bags and drove away. Then she hit a tree by the woods and in a daze she wandered in the woods."

"Was there a car crashed by a tree somewhere?" Snow asked, an eyebrow raised.

David looked down at his feet. "Well... no."

"Then she's lying," Regina concluded.

He looked back up. "She may be lying about where she's from or why she's here, but I believe she has nothing to do with Zelena."

"Do you think she's from the enchanted forest?" Snow asked quietly.

He shrugged. "It's possible. But I know one thing. She's not a threat."

Rose had been relieved when the hospital let her go. They gave her new clothes and told her that David, the man that had questioned her may ask more questions later. She nodded, thanked them and left, but not without asking where that Belle girl was. She had been awful to her when all she did was show a stranger kindness. Rose could admit, trusting people wasn't really her thing.

Walking along the streets of this mysterious town she was relieved to feel the cool breeze tickle her soft skin. It was strange, everything about this town seemed familiar. Maybe not the town itself, but the people definitely felt familiar. Funny how that was when her whole life, she lived alone.

She spotted a shop with a sign that said _Mr. Gold Pawnbroker ._

_This is the place, _she thought.

When she stepped in a little bell rang in her arrival. No one came out from behind or anything. So Rose Red decided to look around a bit.

On the shelves were the most random objects she'd ever seen in one shop before. Swords, clocks, maps and... _wands?_

No. She was imagining things. They, _of course _could not be real. Just fake toys.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind the counter.

Belle stepped out and saw the girl from the hospital, perhaps a little more awake this time, her wavy, short, dark hair brushed neatly and there were no circles under her eyes.

When Rose saw her, she smiled. "Um... hey."

"Hello," Belle replied, returning the same smile.

"I... uh, just wanted to say sorry for being an ass back at the hospital," Rose apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Belle said. "You were scared."

Rose sighed in relief. Now for the dumb part.

"You know," Rose said, her voice choking. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but... I'm from a place called the enchanted forest where magic exists and where fairy tale characters are real."

_WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!_

She looked at Belle who was staring right back at her in shock.

"You're going to send me back to the hospital aren't you? Or to David," Rose said, every inch of her body shaking profusely.

The brunette almost laughed. "No, no, of course not. We're from there, too."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you lying?"

Belle shook her head. "I'm not lying."

"Prove it."

Rumpelstiltskin sat in the corner of the cell where Zelena was keeping him, rocking back and forth and back and forth and back and forth...

He could slowly feel his sanity slipping away. Grief was a burden to heavy to carry on the shoulders of a crazy man.

"I'll bring him back," he muttered quietly and coldly. "I'll bring Baelfire back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for dat cliff hanger from da last chapter. We just definitely need more Neal! **

**The enchanted forest**

Silence hung in the dining room like the chandelier above their heads, as Rose and the Dark One dined for dinner. No one said anything like most evenings, but tonight was different.

Rose was planning to kill Rumpelstiltskin.

_How are we supposed to kill him? He's immortal! Do I really _want_ to kill him? No, but it's the only way to escape him. Should I trust Hook? He is very mysterious. And handsome. Dammit, that's completely inappropriate. I got to focus..._

Thoughts buzzed in her head like bees by one's ear.

Finally, clearing her throat and breaking the silence, Rose spoke. "So what did you do today?"

He looked up and smiled. "Nothing that concerns you, dearie."

Rose chewed her food slowly and swallowed. "I wish you'd tell me."

"I don't think you'd want to know," he said coldly.

"Did you kill someone?"

Her father glared at her, his eyes narrow. "Now why would you assume that, Rose?"

"Because you always do!" Rose said, her voice rising. "You kill without thinking, you hurt without knowing and you lie without caring! Why don't you care? You don't care about me!"

Rumpelstiltskin stood up quickly and angrily. "I do care, dearie. More than you'd think."

Tears threatened to escape. "It's magic."

"What did you say?" These two words seemed to touch him, to bring back a memory. Why?

"All you do is use magic for evil! You use magic as a crutch for your actions and..." she choked. "you're an awful father."

He shattered his glass with his grasp. Within his eyes there was hurt and anger. Rose almost felt awful. There was a missing part in his heart and she didn't need to rip it out to see. She always suspected a previous child, but she never asked. Saying he was an awful father hit him no other person could hit.

"Leave."

Rose was shocked. "What?"

"I said _leave,_" he whispered. "Go to your chambers."

But she felt glued to her seat, practically unable to move. Was this happening? He wasn't hurting her? Sending her to the dungeons? Torturing her?

_Maybe he does care..._

No, if he cared he wouldn't make her live like this. Alone. Scared. Unwanted.

After a moment of silence, she ran up to her chambers. Running up the stairs, she felt as if she was floating. After sixteen years of carrying that burden of sadness and fear, she had finally been freed. Well, almost.

She rushed into her room and shut the door, locking all the locks. Just in case.

"Well, love, you really hit him hard."

Rose spun around to see Hook sitting on her bed, arms crossed. Suddenly her heart started to beat quicker and thumped louder.

_God, I'm pathetic._

Hook stood and walker closer to her. He pressed his body close to her's, his warm breath hitting her pale skin. Her body shivered, hopefully not noticeable and her skin tingled. His fingered lingered to her short, wavy hair. His fingers played with her hair and she frowned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose asked, stepping back a little.

He shrugged, his grin spreading. "I just know what know what you like."

"What I would like is for you to step away," Rose said.

"Ah, but my Rose," Hook teased. "I know how you feel about me."

She crossed her arms, frustrated. She wished he showed no interest in her, surprisingly enough. She just wanted to get this over with this, not have an older man flirt with her.

_He's not _that_ much older..._

_Shut up._

She could physically feel the awkwardness and tension in the room.

Breaking the silence, Hook asked, "Any information?"

Rose shook her head. "No and I don't think arguing with him will get us anywhere."

The pirate shrugged. "Nonetheless, I think you really know how to hurt him well."

Rose paused and thought for a second. "What if... we didn't kill him. Instead, we took his most precious things and ran away. He'd be alone and destroyed."

Hook stood there quietly. "I need my vengeance. It's almost three months!"

The young woman smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, as he flinched. "Sometimes letting go of the past is part of moving on."

"So what do you plan to do?"

She turned and starting pacing, quickly, the wheels in her mind turning furiously. "We go somewhere he can't hurt us. Then you drop me off somewhere safe."

Quickly he grabbed her arm with a strong grip and pulled her closer to his face. He pressed his lips to hers softly at first, but then it grew, passion and love seeping through their actions. She grabbed fist fulls of his hair and he sighed into the kiss. His hands went from her arms to her sides, grabbing them tightly. Their bodies moved closer together and the kiss grew stronger.

Soon, they stopped for air.

"You're not leaving me anytime, love," Hook said, his hand caressing her face.

She smiled. Finally. So this is what happiness felt like...

**Present day**

Henry was growing tired of his mom's lies. Why couldn't she just tell him what was going on. He could handle it. He didn't want to disturb his mom though, especially now. He sat in his room all day, not doing much except play video games and reading. Usually on these cases his mom would at least have meals with him and give him an update. And the people in this town acted so _strange._ It's like they've known him forever. There was always a sad look in their eyes, as if they had lost something. Why did his mom never tell him of these "old friends"?

And his dad.

Had his dad really been a hero? Henry was sad he could never have met him. The sadness his mom had proved that true love was involved.

Sometimes he wished he could bring people back from the dead...

Suddenly the door flung open and in walked a stressed and worried looking David. His brow was furrowed and he had a frown.

Henry stood from his bed. "Hey, is everything okay?"

David spun around to his grandson. "Oh... uh... yeah. Everything's fine."

"You're lying," Henry said, arms crossed.

David gave him a sad look. "I know, kid. We'll explain later."

And before Henry could respond, he had left.

David sighed in relief as he was leaving the apartment. That was a close one. What was he supposed to say? That another person found the mysterious powder again by the forest? The kid would of called him crazy. Maybe he was. After all, no one but Ruby and one of the dwarfs saw this powder. It could easily be nothing. A little but of snow, maybe? Well, they did describe it as a dark green, which would make sense if it _was _related to Zelena.

All of the sudden, out of the corner of his eye, David saw someone limping by Grannie's.

_That's odd... _he thought.

Crossing the street, he jogged to the front of the restaurant. He saw no one, so he ran to the back, his pace quickening.

_It's probably no one and I'm getting worked up for nothing,_ he thought shaking his head.

As soon as he turned the corner, he saw a familiar figure. Their head was hanging down and their shoulders were slumped. David inched closer ever so slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

The figure turned around and what David saw was incredible, so incredible it frightened him.

_Neal._

**DUHN DUHN DUHNNNN! Sorry it took longer to upload, I could hardly fit any writing time into my schedule. But here is my next chapter, sorry it's short, again had a busy couple of days (I know, I suck)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SWEET BUT SHORT CHAPTER**

**more is coming, sooner rather that later I hope... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So again I am sooooooooo sorry for da very short chapter, I just was very tired these past couple of days and – well, I really have no _real_ excuse...**

**also I feel I haven't been putting my all into the past few chapters (and yes, I am my worst critic) **

**Anyway so neal's back! Finally! But how...?**

**Still present day**

"Neal?"

This wasn't possible. He was _dead. _Emma watched him die. He couldn't wrap his mind around it, the thoughts swirling around his head as if on a roller coaster.

_Impossible... My imagination... Dreaming... Dead..._

It was if his thoughts weren't his, his mind in a jumble of thoughts and images. He had known people to come back from the dead, Neal's father for instance. Rain started falling from the dark, gray sky, hitting the pavement beneath their feet as the two men stood, for hours it seemed staring in silence. Charming could feel Neal's eyes piercing through him, more painful that the sharpest knives. He looked tired and a vacant look was in his drooping eyes. More stubble framed Neal's face and his hands were clenched in fists.

This was _not _Neal. If it was him, he would be relieved to see Charming and he would be asking where Emma was and if she was okay. But instead, he stood there, almost zombie like.

"Neal, are... are you okay?" Charming spoke a little louder.

He did not reply. He stood a while longer and kept the stare with Charming, unmoving and with no expression.

Charming tried to take a step forward, but when he did, Neal sprinted away, his feet hitting the pavement with force. He turned the corner before the prince could react. When he came to his senses, he tried running after him, only to trip on a rock and fall to the ground. He landed on his arm and pain seared through. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, letting the wash away.

He looked up to see nothing the back of Grannie's and the dark gray sky.

When he got inside Grannie's he saw Snow sitting in a booth, alone reading a book, her eyes focused on the white pages. Clutching his arm he walked over to his wife and she looked up. She smiled but then saw his arm.

"What did you do?" she asked, flustered.

Charming chuckled softly. "I just tripped, I'm fine."

Quickly he remembered the odd events that had just occurred outside the diner. "You have no idea what just happened a few minutes ago."

Snow tilted her head and gave a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I saw someone walking behind Grannie's so I went to go check it out," Charming said in a hushed voice. "When I saw someone... it was... it was... Neal."

She let that sink in. Neal? No. Her husband must have been mistaken. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Completely and utterly sure."

Her mouth hung open in shock and awe. "That's incredible... and insane... and impossible! How? What did he say? Where is he? Does Emma know? Oh _god, _if Emma knew -"

Charming placed his hand on her arm, kind of telling her to shut up. "I don't know anything. He just stared at me. As if I wasn't there, he looked _right through me._ I tried to step towards him, but he ran and I tripped. I have no clue where he is."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure," he said, shaking his head, dumbfounded. "But Emma isn't a child. She deserves to know."

Emma and Henry strolled along the streets of the town. They walked in silence, but Emma could feel another mind aching conversation coming on. These events and lies were becoming impossible to explain more and more everyday. Henry was a person in her life she couldn't lose and these stories weren't helping.

"Mom," said Henry, his head hung. "I don't even see a point in asking what's going on anymore. You're not making sense and even your explanations aren't. I just wish... that you could be honest with me."

Emma sighed and shook her head. "Sorry kid, but... there are things that are going on and... well, you'll know soon. I promise."

Henry nodded and smiled, satisfied.

Behind them Emma heard quick footsteps shuffling towards them against the pavement. She spun around to see her parents and Red. They were out of breath and a worried look shadowed their faces.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, glancing quickly at her son, silently asking if he should be present.

She saw her father look at Red and she gave Henry a white toothy grin and led him away from the others. Emma turned to see her son looking back at them with a confused and worried look. She gave him a sad look and gave her full attention to Snow and Charming.

"What's up?" she asked, with a worried tone.

The two of them glanced at one another and then back at her.

"What we're going to say may... shock you," Snow White said cautiously.

Emma frowned. "What?"

Charming took a deep breath and said, "Well, I was walking along the streets and... and I saw someone. I didn't know who they were and they were limping. So I went after them and it was..."

He didn't speak for a few seconds and the tension built up. Emma could feel her patience slipping away quickly.

"Who?"

He sighed, closed his eyes and said with a soft tone, "Neal."

She could feel her world shattering. This was... this was... this was freaking impossible! He must have been mistaken. It had to have been someone else. But she thought about, they way he spoke, they way he looked.

_He wasn't lying._

"He was completely out of it. He looked straight through me. I don't think he's the same," her dad said, sympatheticly.

She tried to stop her knees from buckling, as they felt like jell-o. "What... how?"

Snow shrugged. "We have no idea."

"We... need to find him," Emma said, her voice shaking.

She tried to shove through between her parents, but Charming's firm hand held her from going anywhere in a tight grasp. "You can't go anywhere. Not now."

"You're emotions might-" Snow tried to say.

"Might _what?" _Emma said, teeth clenched.

"Cloud your judgment," she finished.

Thoughts raced around her head and she thought, _Maybe their right... No I have to find Neal. Maybe if we find him, we can make him better again and we can- _

_Stop thinking about it!_

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them. They saw a concerned looking Rose walking slowly towards them. "Is everything okay?"

Charming waved her off with his hand. "Yeah, yeah, we're fine."

Before she could leave, Snow, with a strange look upon her face, walked towards the stranger. Careful with each footstep, she stopped in front of Rose who looked even more concerned now. Snow stared intently into her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed. Her mouth hung opened a little, loosely.

Rose glanced at Charming, silently asking what was happening. "Hey, you're Mary Margaret, aren't you?"

Snow did not reply, the expression still perplexed and curious. The stood so close, almost touching noses and Rose could feel the woman's warm breath upon her face. She noticed Snow's eyes were a beautiful hazel... kind of like her's. She brushed it off in her mind. Just a coincidence.

But was it?

Yes, of course it was! There was no way that Rose could have any relation to Snow. They just looked so _similar._ She felt like she was looking in a mirror, like her reflection staring back at. Was that why Snow was acting so strange?

"So... um, have a good day," Rose said, attempting to end the awkward staring contest.

Quickly she turned and walked away, hopefully not _too_ fast, for she did not want to arouse any unneeded suspicion. Belle was the only one who knew. Perhaps when she learned to trust the others she would tell them, but not now. They were acting too... odd.

Snow still stood there puzzled and uncertain. She watched the strange walk away, in quite a hurried fashion. Perhaps she had scared her off. She definitely didn't _mean_ to, she just seemed incredibly familiar. There was no way that was a coincidence. Snow was so distracted by the girl, she had completely forgotten about Neal, only reminded when her husband cleared his throat.

She shook her head. "Sorry... so what's the plan?"

"We send a search party at night and in the day. Hook and I will go at night and we can get someone else to go at night," Charming replied.

Snow nodded in agreement. "Okay, sounds good."

They started to walk away, but Emma stood in front of her, blocking her path. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Do you know Rose?" she asked, frowning.

Her mother shook her head. "No, she just seemed _very_ familiar. I can't explain it."

Emma nodded. "You two look incredibly similar."

"You think so?!" Snow gaped at her.

"Yeah," she replied. "I don't think she's everything she says she is."

And she couldn't agree more.


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG sorry for the long wait, CRAZY WEEK, HOLY CRAP!**

**LOVING DA SUPPORT! :3**

**The enchanted forest**

The ocean breeze brushed Rose's hair from her delicate face. She hadn't been outside much, her father wouldn't allow it, but sometimes she would open a window and feel the cool breeze tickle her skin softly. Now here she was, fully outside and exposed to the world as she was about to board the Jolly Roger. She was _so_ close to freedom, so close to being with Hook, maybe even forever. She giggled at the very thought of it. How _incredible._

Killian was preparing the ship for the journey when he spotted Rose standing by the ocean, entranced by the beauty of it. She looked so happy. He said he wouldn't kill Rumpelstiltskin, he had made a promise to his love, but he couldn't. He had caused the people Hook loved pain more times than he would like, Meela, himself and now Rose. This was beyond unacceptable, but he couldn't do anything.

Not now at least.

He stepped down from the ship to meet Rose who did not hear him approach from behind. He placed his hand on her shoulder making her flinch. She turned to see the handsome man before her and she smiled.

"When do we leave?" she asked, holding his arms.

"Soon," he promised.

He pulled her in for a kiss and when their lips touched a terrible shudder passed through their bones. Hook felt Rose shiver in his arms.

They turned to see a horrific sight.

Rumpelstiltskin.

Anger built up in Hook's throat as he saw the man who killed his former love and harmed Rose. He would not escape alive. But he knew deep down he was helpless, powerless even. He had tried once before and failed. How would this time be any different?

"Hope I'm not... interrupting anything," The Dark One said, sourly with a hideous chuckle.

Hook glanced at Rose with quick eyes to see her eyes narrowed and anger burrowing in her features.

"Please Father," Rose begged, trying to hide the anger. "Let me go."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Someday, my lovely Rose, but not with him."

She took a brave step forward, standing between her love and her father. "What is wrong with you two?! Just forget whatever happened and... move on."

Hook did not break eyes with his mortal enemy. "I can't."

Rose looked at him with passion and sorrow in her eyes. "If you can't get over him, then you can't get over Meela."

Hook knew she was right, the anger that he lived with every day, the _need_ for revenge and the need for death. He craved to cause the Dark One pain and he longed to see him suffer. Shouldn't have Rose made up for that, those dark feelings?

The answer was no, in fact Hook despised Rumpelstiltskin even more now.

"You know... she's got a point," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "And because you obviously cannot get over Meela, I have another option, that will cause both of you less pain."

He did not speak with caution or hesitation, but paused for effect. "I will take the pirate's memories of you, Rose."

And at that, Rose bolted towards her father in a fit of anger. She tried to throw a punch, but missed, her father teleporting behind Hook.

The two spun around and without having time to say their final goodbyes, with a flick of the Dark One's hand Rose was gone.

"No!" Hook cried.

With, once again, another flick of the hand Rumpelstiltskin was gone as well.

Hook looked around with curiosity, shrugged and headed back on board.

"Set sail, mates!" he instructed to his crew.

They looked at him with confusion and uncertainty.

"But, Captain," one spoke up. "What about Rose?"

The Captain spun around with a dark turn. "Who the bloody hell is that?"

**Present day**

Hook hated these night shifts. Couldn't they have chosen the day? Nonetheless, he and David searched the town for Neal or any clues. He saw and heard nothing out of the ordinary, causing Hook to raise suspicion.

"Are you sure you saw him, mate?" he asked, cautiously.

"Positive," David said. "He looked right at me."

Hook ignored the other million questions, figuring they'd be no good and continued searching.

Suddenly, David stopped dead in his tracks and wore a worried expression.

"What is it, mate?"

"Smoke."

The two ran down the street and turned a sharp corner to see Granny's on fire. Flames roared loud in the night and the two men kept running.

When they got there, they saw firemen spraying the awful flames down with hoses. Flames licked their skin ever so slightly as the two saw Granny and Red rushing out in a panic.

They two woman approached David and Hook, huffing and breathing with difficulty.

"What the hell happened?" David asked.

"I'm gonna sound crazy," Granny shook her head in disbelief. "I think it was _Neal."_

Snow White was desperate to find out more on this Rose girl. There was no way she was from New York. They similarities they shared were too incredible to be a coincidence.

She stood in the kitchen, with no real purpose and thought.

_Where was she staying?_

Snow was almost positive that she heard someone say she was staying with Belle. Maybe she knew who she really was.

Snow left the house as fast as she could.

It seemed to be a quiet day, but when she passed Granny's she thought different.

Light smoke drifted from the diner and Snow grew worried. She rushed (as fast as she possibly could, being pregnant) towards David who was ushering people away from the smokey building.

"What happened?" Snow asked.

David spun around and sighed. "Someone set a fire."

She looked at her husband in shock and disbelief. "On purpose?"

He shrugged. "We're not sure. But we are damn sure on who set the fire, accident or not."

"Who?"

"Neal," he replied in a dramatic tone.

Snow gaped at him. "Neal?! Are you sure? Oh god... Emma's gonna freak!"

David put his hand on Snow's arm, comfortingly. "We'll try to find him. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for that Rose girl," she said.

"There's no reason to be suspicious," he said with a light chuckle. "She's just from New York."

Snow crossed her arms and squinted. "What's her last name?"

He thought for a second and smiled with a hint of uncertainty. "I don't recall. But that doesn't matter."

"She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Well -"

"There!" Snow exclaimed. "She's hiding something!"

David shook his head and chuckled. "Well, okay. You try to go find her, then."

And that is exactly what Snow White intended to do.

Rose was surprised to hear the little bell of the shop ring. No one usually came at this time.

Brushing it off, she continued sorting through the papers.

Thoughts rolled around in her head. She recalled a conversation with Belle...

"_So... you're _all_ from the enchanted forest?" Rose asked with a slight hesitation. Could she be wrong? What if she was lying?_

_Belle gave her an incredible kind smile. "Yes. I'm Belle... you know, Beauty and the Beast?"_

_Rose remembered a tale of that kind. Something about a hairy creature?_

_She shuffled in her seat. "So did you really fall in love with a hairy beast?"_

_The lovely girl sitting across from her sighed with a woeful tone. "Yes... a beast of sorts. But not a hairy one. I believe you've heard of him too."_

_Rose cocked her head, curiously. _

"_Rumpelstiltskin," Belle whispered._

Rose shuddered, remembering the feeling of her whole world collapsing and her senses failing. How could one so kind and beautiful fall for one so hideous and terrible? Belle _did _seem like one to look past one's differences. She was clearly not raised by the man.

She could hear hushed voices and feet shuffling back in the store and Rose poked her out to see Mary Margaret and Belle talking close in a corner. Once they spotted her, they turned around.

"What's up?" Rose asked, an eyebrow raised.

Belle looked at her feet, uncomfortable. "Rose... I'm... I'm sorry, but -"

"Is it true?" Snow interrupted, her face pale. "Are you from the Enchanted Forest?"

Rose shifted her feet. "I... I... I didn't mean to get mixed up in all of this. I know you'll probably send to a freaking mental institute or something, but... I want... _ need _you to hear me out. Yes, I am from the Enchanted Forest. I was raised by... by... by a man named Rumpelstiltskin. I fell in love and he locked me away... so I could always remember... love is pain and..."

She could feel herself rambling, so much she didn't even notice the astonished looks on the women's faces.

Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**The enchanted forest**

_Tick tock..._

The clock symbolised Rose's prison. The hours, minutes, seconds she spent in there she knew Killian was still out there, sailing around the world, other worlds even, not remembering who she was. This was her hell.

_Tick tock..._

She hated the clock, but she kept it. Kept it so she would know how many hours she could've been with her love.

Rose usually cried. When her eyes grew sore of crying, she screamed. When her throat ached with pain, she sat and stared and the more she sat and stared, the more she loathed her father. She now understood the anger and the need for revenge that Hook felt.

Rose sighed, her eyelids heavy. But she knew she had to keep them open, as hope continued to race through her head.

With quick eyes, she noticed a dagger in the corner of her cell. Ah, yes, she remembered. The dagger she had in her bag the day Rumpelstiltskin took her away. It looked so sharp...and tempting. She sat and wondered about how fast and painful in would be to stab herself, to stab her soft flesh. Then it would be over and she would be at peace.

Yes... peace.

The more she thought about it, the more the hope washed away. She believed in second chances, but perhaps her only second chance was in death.

Slowly using all her all her strength, she dragged herself from the bench and crawled to the knife. When she reached it she wrapped her hand around the hilt, cool at the touch. She held it in her hands with extreme care and raised it up, lining up with her heart.

_Soon it will be all over..._

A hint of a smile crossed over her face. Before she could plunge the dagger into her chest, Rose felt a curious, warm presense.

She whipped her head around and saw a person.

A... tiny person with small, delicate wings attached to her back. She wore an elegant, blue dress that hung loosely around her feet. Her hair was kept above her face, together with a silk, blue ribbon.

"Who… are you?" Rose's voice croaked.

"I am the Blue Fairy," she replied with a warm smile. "And I'm here to help."

Rose scowled. "I don't need help. How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Your father is being… distracted," the Blue Fairy replied. "We sent in a thief to take something valuable of his to get his attention."

Rose bolted up. "What? No! He'll be killed!"

"Do not worry," the fairy assured her. "He has a strong protection spell."

"It won't work."

"Then we must have faith."

"I lost that a while ago."

The Blue Fairy noticed the deep sadness that was buried deep in her eyes and lowered closer to her face.

"You are troubled," she said sympathetically. "Torn by your father and loved by no one."

Rose shifted her feet awkwardly. "How do you know that?"

"I know many things," she replied. "And I know that your future is not in vain."

The girl raised an eyebrow at her in suspicion.

"I know what may come to pass," the Blue Fairy continued. "And I know your family, your _real _family, is alive."

Rose stumbled over her feet. "No, no… you're lying. My family… they were farmers and they were… killed. They're _dead_."

The Blue Fairy shook her head. "No, they are indeed alive. And I know how to find them."

"How?" Rose asked curiously.

The Blue Fairy pulled out two small bottles from her dress and handed them to her. One contained a shiny blue liquid and the other contained a milky white substance. Rose eyed then, perplexed.

"What are they for?" she asked.

"The blue one is a memory potion," the fairy said.

Excitement boiled in Rose's stomach. Could she use this on Hook? Yes! Then he could remember her.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, _she thought to herself. _You're still stuck in here._

"And the white one," the fairy continued. "Is a trigger."

Rose cocked her head. "A trigger?"

She nodded. "Take this now and when you find your family, there will be a sign."

"What kind of sign?"

"We don't know for certain," she said sadly. "But I'm sure you'll know."

Rose turned her back to the fairy and thought.

_Well, if it's a trick and I die, that'll be fine. It'll just be what I was going to do in first place, _she thought.

With no more hesitation, she took the potion in one gulp. It was sweeter than she thought it would be, almost sugary.

She turned back to the smiling fairy.

"Now," she said. "Our thief is prepared to get you out of here."

Rose gaped are her. "But that's impossible!"

The Blue Fairy shook her head. "But it is… the thief didn't just steal something valuable of Rumpelstiltskin's. He also bargained with him."

"So… I can just go?"

"Yes."

Did her father just give her up? The unburning desire for revenge and the need for freedom was granted by a mere _bargain_? Hatred caused Rose to clench her fists until her knuckles turned white.

"So… the thief is downstairs?" Rose asked, teeth clenched.

The Blue Fairy nodded.

Rose walked towards the wooden door and she opened the door, which flew open with flew open with ease.

Muttering under breath, she ran downstairs. She seemed to be flying. She had imagined being free, but being freed by a handsome prince (or pirate), but not by her father. Light tears trickled down her face.

When she reached the bottom, she spotted a handsome man standing by the door. He turned around and smiled, a kind smile.

"You must be Rose," the man said.

She inched closer with caution. "Are you my knight in shining armour?"

He laughed. "More like your thief in shabby rags."

Rose almost smiled. "Who are you?"

The man straightened his back. "Robin Hood, at your service."

**Present Day**

Snow sighed with relief when she saw Rose's eyes flutter open. Snow almost had a heart attack when the girl blacked out. She didn't only faint, but she screamed, a terrible, awful scream that sent chills down their spines.

Rose shivered before waking up fully. Her vision focused on the two ladies that stood above her, faces full of concern.

"Did I just black out?" Rose asked, rubbing her head.

Belle nodded. "And you screamed."

The girl cocked her head, confused. Then a wave of realization hit her.

Rose bolted up and looked at the two ladies in awe. "I think I just found my family."

Snow almost fell backwards. "What do you mean?"

Rose did not explain, first she was already out the door.

Emma's phone was going ballistic before she could reach in her pocket and answer it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Emma?" David sounded out of breath and worried.

"David?" Emma asked. "What's going on?"

"It's Neal," he said. "He set a fire."

"On _purpose_?!"

She couldn't believe it. Neal wouldn't hurt anyone, _ever._ This was a mistake, this was impossible.

"It's seems like it," David replied. "He's different somehow. He's not the same man you used to know."

That shouldn't have shocked Emma, but for some reason it did. But what did she expect? For Neal to come running her, alive and well, so they could live happily ever after? God, how would she explain this Henry?

_Oh, hey Henry, your father who died came back to life and started a fire and now he's slightly insane which is not understandable!_

She tried to wrap her mind around it. She remembered him dying, she _saw _die. Even Rumpelstiltskin, the _Dark One, _couldn't do anything to save his own son. The more she told she herself that it was impossible, the more the word loss meaning.

Suddenly her phone went off again.

"Hello?" she answered, scared of more bad news.

"Emma!" she heard her mother exclaim. "It's Rose! She blacked out and now she's convinced she's found her family. And since she's from the enchanted forest her family could be anyone in Storybrooke!"

Emma frowned. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Snow replied. "But she's somewhere."

"Okay," Emma said. "I'll look for her."

She hung up the phone and turned to see the one and only Rose standing about six feet in front of her. She was smiling like a fool once she saw Emma's face.

"Emma," Rose said, walking closer. "That's your name, right?"

Emma didn't know whether or not this girl was insane. If this girl was really from the Enchanted Forest, there was no reason for anyone in Storybrooke to trust her. She could be anyone.

Like Zelena...

Emma decided to go easy on her. "Rose… we're gonna help you, I promise."

She shook her head and laughed. "My heart… it's heavy. This _has _to be the sign the Blue Fairy was talking about. My heart becomes heavier when I'm around you. And Mary Margaret."

It made too much sense. Snow and Rose looked too much alike. But Emma had to brush it aside.

"Rose," she said, sympathetically. "You look a lot like Mary Margaret, but it's impossible."

There was that word again.

Impossible.

She of all people should know that impossible doesn't exist when you're related to and know a lot of fairy tale characters.

"I don't know," Rose said, placing her delicate hand on her heart. "But the Blue Fairy can back me up. Or Robin Hood."

Before Emma could call bullcrap, they heard a deep voice from behind.

"Indeed I can."

They turned around to see a very happy Robin Hood.

"Rose," he beamed.

"Robin," she ran into his arms to be pulled into an embrace.

Emma in shock and awe said, "You two know eachother?"

Robin nodded. "Not only do I know her, I know _who _she is."

Rose pushed away from him, a dumbfounded expression on her face. "You knew who I was and you didn't say anything?!"

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "But since Rumpelstiltskin is stuck with Zelena, I feel the need to tell you."

He paused for effect. "You're the twin sister of Snow White."


End file.
